I Can't Do This
by Ripuku
Summary: Daisuke gets sick and when he is forced to go to the hospital, he runs away. What will Dark do when Daisuke is hit by a car and critically injured? chapter 9 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. If I did, that would rock to no end, but alas I don't.

Note: Dark and Daisuke are separated. I know, you hate me. This is a Dark/Daisuke flick but no lemony zestness here!

HERE WE GO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark was worried. Daisuke hadn't been looking well for the past few days. Although Daisuke assured everyone that he felt alright, Dark couldn't help but notice that his skin was pale, his eyes were glassy looking and he couldn't stop coughing. But they left him alone.

It wasn't until a week later that Dark really began to worry. Daisuke was losing weight rapidly and had stopped eating normally. But Dai still refused to be taken to the hospital. When Dark and his mother Emiko tried to force him to go, he fled the house screaming. Dark immediately followed. It was raining and Daisuke was deathly ill. It was not a good combination.

As sick as he was, Daisuke was running at a very fast pace, as if trying to outrun something chasing him. Dark lost track of him after a minute.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

He ran back to the house and told a frightened Emiko to call 911. He ran back outside and began searching the neighborhood for the little redhead. A few blocks away, he heard a car slam on it's brakes, a dull thud, and a scream. He sprinted toward the noise, afraid at what he might see.

Daisuke was sprawled in the road, an arm and leg bent at odd angles. Blood was streaming from his mouth and he was breathing erratically.

"Daisuke!" screamed Dark.

A woman got out of the car as he ran over.

"Oh my god." She cried, "I didn't see him run into the road. The rain was so thick and I couldn't see."

The woman was panicked. Dark did his best to console her as he lifted Daisuke's battered form from the road. The boy cried out as Dark bumped his arm and Dark flinched at the noise.

By this time, paramedics had arrived and Daisuke was taken away from him. As they did, Daisuke made a small noise. He tried again, and Dark realized that the redhead was trying to say his name. He felt tears well up in his eyes and the ambulance drove off into the driving rain. He let them flow freely and lamented there in the blood soaked street. He screamed his anger and sadness to the sky wile police attempted to restrain him to keep him from hurting himself.

"DAISUKE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Hate me for the cliffie? Well review and I will update!

Woo7!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark struggled against the men who held him. He punched one of them in the face and another in the stomach. They went down, groaning in pain.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

His outcry startled them into releasing him and he jerked away.

"What the hell is your problem? My best friend just got hit by a car and you're trying to take me down!"

"Well, you're Dark, the Phantom Thief." said one of the men, lamely.

Dark made a noise in disgust and turned away. Emiko had just showed up on the scene, looking frightened. She gasped when she saw the blood staining Dark's shirt.

"Dark," she said, "Where is Daisuke?"

Dark didn't answer. He turned his head away and wouldn't look at her. She got the message and began sobbing uncontrollably. He embraced her and she cried into his shoulder, shaking and hiccoughing.

After a few moments, a police man offered to give them a ride to the hospital in his car. They climbed into the back and the man sped away, his siren blaring.

They arrived at the hospital in record time and thanked the man for his trouble. He drove away and they walked into the building.

Dark didn't like it as soon as they walked in. Everything was white and had to be sanitized after someone touched it. The smell of medication and utter clean burned his nostrils and he began gagging involuntarily. Doctors were running all over the place and shouting things at receptionists, who promptly typed or wrote them out. Dark didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

He walked up the front desk. The receptionist looked at him with haughty disgust; it had to have been his shirt. He ignored her glare.

"Has Daisuke Niwa been admitted? He was in an accident earlier today. I need to know where he is."

"Are you a relation to the patient in question?"

Dark began to stammer an answer when Emiko interrupted.

"I'm Daisuke's mother. This is his older brother."

She looked over at Dark. His face didn't flinch or change to give away the lie. The receptionist looked at them both, as if trying to see through them. She finally sighed in irritation and began typing into the computer.

"He's in surgery right now, I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room."

She bent back down over the keyboard. Obviously, that was all she had to say to them. Dark lead Emiko into the waiting room to wait for news on Daisuke.

They sat for hours. Dark looked at the clock. It read nine P.M.. They had been in that room for almost six hours. Finally, a doctor walked in.

"Emiko Niwa?"

"Yes?" She stood up from the chair.

"Daisuke is out of critical condition now, but he is comatose. We don't know when he'll wake up. Or if he even will. If you'd like, you can see him now."

He led them down several hallways and to a door marked "Niwa". Emiko opened the door and walked in.

As soon as he saw Daisuke, Dark wanted to cry.

A/N: Bwahahahaha! Cliffie! Again! I am soo evil, am I not? IK seriously want to thank all…eight or so of my reviewers! SO happy you people actually read it!

THANX! XD!

Ri-ku!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god!! I am actually updating!!! Thanx to all 22 or so of my reviewers!! Cookies, plushies and hugs to you all!!

Anyway, I no own DNAngel. DAMN THE COPYRIGHTS!!!

Daisuke was surrounded by machies that were all making a different, heart breaking noise. Tubes and wires were stuck to him from every direction. Dark felt the urge to rip them off of him, but knew that they were keeping the redhead alive and doing so would probably kill him.

Under the thin white sheet, Dark could see the faint outline of a cast on Daisuke's arm and leg. He sat down hard in the nearest chair and began sobbing uncontollably. Emiko put a hand on his shoulder, but said nothing.

They all sat in silence for a while. The only noise was the machines and Dark's quiet sobbing.

The silence was broken when the door flew open and Risa ran in, breathless. She got one look at Daisuke and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. God, Dark hated her. She seriously believed that Daisuke was hers.

Risa stared for a moment, looking like she was about to cry. She didn't. Instead, she turned and pointed at Dark, fury written all over her face.

"This is all your fault! You made this happen!"

Dark inhaled sharply. _My fault? No, it's not true._

"No…" he whispered.

She continued her accusations, still pointing at him. Emiko tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. Dark stood up, knocking the chair over. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out Risa.

"It's not my fault…" he said quietly. Then, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

He shoved her out of the way and dashed out the door. He ran through the halls, until he found the exit. He ran all the way back to the Niwa house, repeating the same thing over and over again:

"It's not my fault."

He didn't even notice the rain starting to fall.

Am I a sadist or what? Sorry for the short chappie, but I can't think right now….

Until next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

Man alive… I haven't updated in a while…sorry for the wait everybody!!!

I had to go back and find the story so I could see where I left off…how sad is that?

Anyways, on wit da chappie!!!

Dark finally reached the Niwa household and flung the door open. Without bothering to take off his wet shoes, he dashed up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. He slumped against the wall in the corner of the room and cried himself to sleep and blessed oblivion.

Back at the hospital, Emiko sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Dark has just run out of the hospital screaming at Risa about something. She sat down next to the small form of her son and kept vigil, should he begin to wake up.

After a few hours of this, she sat his brow furrow and his hand twitch. He made a small moaning sound and opened his crimson eyes, blinking against the bright light.

"Daisuke!" cried his mother and swept his head into a hug.

"Mhhmph! Mom! Let go!" he murmured, muffled by her arm.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Where's Dark?"

Emiko frowned slightly. Daisuke instantly became concerned.

"Mom?"

"I don't know. He ran out of here screaming something about it wasn't his fault."

"Who else has he talked to besides you and dad?"

"Ummm…Risa was here earlier."

"What?!?"

"Daisuke, calm down, you're still sick!"

Daisuke slumped unhappily again the pillow, utterly defeated and his energy spent.

"Don't blame him for this, mom. It was all my fault…"

"Daisuke! I would never blame Dark for all of this. And it wasn't your fault either. You're okay, that's all that matters."

"Can you go home and make sure that he's alright? I don't want him to keep blaming himself."

Daisuke leaned back and fell asleep after being assured that Dark would be okay. Emiko got up and walked outside of the room, where Kosuke was sitting with a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. Wiz, looking sullen and more like a cotton ball than anything, sat on the floor by his feet."Can you do me a favor and go check on Dark? Daisuke is really worried."

Kosuke nodded and Wiz hopped up onto his shoulder. They walked slowly toward the exit and tuned the corner and out of sight.

Mhhr. Short again…still have writers block…

REVIEW!! COOKIES AND PLUSHIES FOR ALL!!!!

 click here(OR wherever the button is!)


	5. Chapter 5

Yay. Another chappie XD. thankies for all of the reviews i have been recieving . I never would have thought it would have been so popular. Thankies and cookies (In any flavor, they're magical) to you all!!!

Daisuke: I hate you.

Ripuku: I know you do.

Dark: I hate hospitals...and Risa.

Risa: HEY!!!

Everyone else: flames appear GO TO HELL BITCH!!!!!

(sorry to all Risa/Daisuke fans...i prefer Riku/Daisuke. )

Kosuke walked out of the hospital doors and onto the sidewalk. He stood for a moment, inhaling the damp smelling air, trying to overcome the feeling of nausea that come from the strict sanitation of hospitals. Stepping forward, he hailed a taxi. One of several pulled to a stop and he got in. He gave the cabbie the directions to his home as he buckled his seat belt. The cabbie took off at an insane speed, narrowly avoiding, well, everything. In about ten minutes, they pulled up in front of the Niwa household. kosuke paid the driver and slammed the door shut. The taxi sped off and Kosuke walked slowly up to the door. He turned the knob, finding it unlocked and walked inside.

His first clue that Dark was currently somewhere in the house were the muddy footprints leading into the house and going straight to his bedroom. He walked up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Dark? Are you in there?" he called.

Placing his ear on the door, he heard quiet movements and a muffled, "Go 'way."

"Dark, Daisuke is awake, he wants to see you."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! "

"No one ever said it was, Dark.-"

"Not you, HER."

"Who?"

The reply was so quiet, he almost didn't hear it. "Risa..."

"Dark-"

"JUST GO AWAY!!!!"

Kosuke sighed in frustration. He leaned against the door and rubeed his temples with one hand.

"Dark, Daisuke is not angry at you. He was more concerned about you than himself. That's why I'm here. Because Daisuke asked me to come find you."

There was a pause, then "Really...?"

"Yes, Dark. I wouldn't lie to you at a time like this."

There was a small click as Dark unlocked the door. Kosuke turned around and found himself face to face with the most misearable looking Dark he had ever seen. His hair was wet and bedraggled, mud was streaked down his face, small lines where tears had travelled, the front of his shirt was covered in blood and mud, and he kept staring at his feet. Kosuke barely recognized the phantom thief. Before Daisuke got sick, Dark had an ego the size and brilliance of the sun. Now he looked like he wanted nothing more than to just die.

"Come on Dark, lets get you cleaned up."

While Dark washed his face, Kosuke went into the phantom thieve's room to get another shirt and pair of shoes. Being who he was, Dark had a wide variety of everything. When Dark was clean and ready to go back to the hospital again, Kosuke called another cab and they had a silent, uncomfortable ride. Wiz tried to snuggle with Dark, but the thief was to distracted to pay him much mind.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dark seemed to be reluctant to get out of the cab. He sat for a moment before opening the door and stepping out. He walked behind Kosuke at all times, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him, his usually confident stride gone.

Kosuke stopped in front of a door marked _207- Niwa, Daisuke_ and paused. He looked back at Dark before tapping slightly on the door. The door swung open, Emiko behind it. She saw Dark and looked extremely relieved.

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried about you!" She swept Dark into a huge hug.

"He just went home." said Kosuke. He walked further into the room, and took a seat next to Daisuke's bed.

Dark looked over at him. Many of the tubed were gone, such as the life support machine, breathing tube and several others that had purposes unknown to him. A tube was stuck in his upper arm, medication no doubt, an I.V. in the back of his left hand and a heart moniter were present, though. Emiko released Dark and turned back to her son. Daisuke was awake, though very tired looking. There were dark circles under his eyes, his skin was even paler than it has been, if that was even possible, and he just looked so...small...

Daisuke turned his attention to Dark, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Dark..." he murmured quietly.

Dark couldn't handle it anymore. The sight of Daisuke in the hospital and the way he said his name...Dark burst into tears.

"I...I'm...So...S-s-sorry...D-Dai...-chan..." he could barely talk through the tears.

Now, Daisuke was trying to hold back tears and Dark had slid down onto his knees holding his head in his hands.

"No...Dark...it's not your fault..."

I cried at my own ending...Sob sob

Reviews are much appreiciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

omg. i actually made it to teh sixth chappie!!!!!!!!! i am so proud of mehself!!!

Dark: 'An ego the size and brilliance of the sun' ?!?!?!?!?!

Me: admit it, it's true.

Daisuke: It is, Dark.

Dark: shut up or you'll be in the hospital for longer.

Me: wallops dark with a large mallet BAAAADDD!!! YOU NO SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!!!!!

Dark: X.X

_"I...I'm...so..s-s-sorry...D-dai...chan"_

_"No, Dark, it's not your fault."_

Daisuke slumped against his pillows with a sigh. He couldn't get it out of his head. Even though it had been over a week since Dark had been there, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had looked. Dark was always so full of energy and smiley. He had never actually seen Dark cry like that before. He knew Risa had said something to Dark, but he didn't know what. It had to have been really mean to shake the phantom thief that badly.

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. He wanted to talk to Dark, but his parents had told him that Dark refused to leave his bedroom. He wouldn't even leave to eat. They had refused to let him worry, he was still too weak. The illness that had almost killed him was gone, but had taken a terrible toll on his body, and the doctors had refused tpo let him leave, even after declaring that he was strong enough. The casts on his arm and leg wouldn't be off for a while and he shifted his leg impatiently. The casts itched and were uncomfortable to sleep in.

The door opened and he looked up, hoping to see his parents, or even Dark, but it was just a nurse, come to check up on him. She looked his chart over, adjusted a few things on his I.V., and walked out. Daisuke, groaned. He was so BORED! he hadn't been allowed to get up and walk at all. His legs were cramped from disuse and he was going crazy. His mother had brought him a small booklet and some paints, but they did little for him. Almost all of them were of Dark, which got him sad again, so he had stopped.

He closed his eyes and thought of Dark. A warm breeze wafted in from the open window, carrying with it the twittering song of a small bird. He smiled, feeling the sun on his face, and fell into a light slumber.

He awoke an hour later, feeling refreshed, and realized that there was a note in his lap. He unfolded it and immediately recognized the neat cursive of his mother, the slanted writing of his father, and a small pawprint.

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you, but you looked so happy, we couldn't bear to do it. The doctors say that you can come home now, so we will be getting you tomorrow afternoon. Dark still hasn't left his room_- Daisuke frowned-_but he does talk a little through the door, so he's alive, but sounds very tired and unhappy. We will tell him that you are coming home, and maybe he will come with us tomorrow. But don't get your hopes up too much._

_love, Mom._

here, his mother's handwriting stopped, wiz's pawprint placed near it. He lowered his eyes to read his fathers note.

_Daisuke, I don't want to worry you, but i am very concerned about Dark. When I got him from the house last week, the first words out of his mouth were, "It's not my fault". I don't know what Risa said to him, but it looks to me like she's blaming him for this, thus making him blame himself for everything. Your mother has told you that he hasn't left his room, but yes, he does move around and talk. I think you need to talk to him, and soon, before he does something drastic. I'll be sure to check on him tonight._

_Dad._

Dasuke crumpled the note in his fist, tears stinging his eyes. Dark...was blaming himself for what had happened...all because of Risa...Risa...Damn her!!

Tomorrow was not going to get there fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Btw people!! I am posting a new story here soon!!! If you wish to read it, click on meh username. It's called Holding My Last Breath. it should be relatively easy to find. I've only written two fanfics here!!)

Anyway, ON WIT' DA CHAPPIE!!11

337337337

Daisuke fretted all night about Dark. He knew that his parents had told him not to, but he couldn't help himself. The minutes ticked away with agonizing slowness as he waited for his parents to get him. Finally, a nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair. She lifted Daisuke out of the bed he had occupied for the last week and sat him in the chair. He made himself comfortable as best he could, and the nurse wheeled him out if the room.

Emiko and Kosuke were waiting in the lobby, Kosuke filling out some last minute paperwork, and Emiko pacing around, fretting like a mother hen. Every so often Kosuke would tell her to calm down. She would, for about ten seconds. When she saw Daisuke, she let out a high pitched squeal of happiness and ran to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his head and squeezed until he thought his head would bust.

"Mom? I can't breath." He said, his voice muffled.

"Oh, sorry Dai-chan." she let go of him and took the chair away from the nurse.

Kosuke finished the paperwork and they left the hospital. Daisuke blinked in the bright light and used his good arm to shade his eyes. Kosuke pulled up the car, and helped Daisuke into the backseat. Wiz immediately jumped into his lap and began snuggling his face. The redhead laughed and pet the ball of white fluff.

The ride home was short, but to Daisuke, it seemed like an eternity. questions ran through his mind constantly. _Is Dark okay? Why is he so upset? Was it the things Risa said? If it was, I'll kill her._

When they pulled into the driveway, Daisuke impatiently waited for his parents to help him out. When they got inside, Daisuke immediately saw Dark peeking his head out from behind the wall the was part of the hallway. He saw Daisuke and pulled his head back a little, whimpering slightly.

"Dark, wait!" said Daisuke, "Don't go."

Dark looked like he didn't know whether to hide or stay. He looked at Daisuke, down the hall, back at Daisuke. Kosuke and Emiko had gone into a different part of the house, leaving the two of them alone. Dark continued to make small noises, emphasizing his unhappiness. Daisuke watched him, taking care not to stare for to long, but keeping an eye on the thief.

"Dark, are you okay?"

Dark shook his head. He looked very uncomfortable and kept staring at his feet and picking at the carpet. Daisuke carefully lowered himself from his wheelchair and began to slowly make his way toward the miserable thief. Dark mad a movement as if to get up and run for his room, but decided to stay. Daisuke sat down next to him.

All at once Dark burst into tears again and buried his head in Daisuke's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Daisuke made small comforting noises and held Dark with his good arm, rocking back and forth gently.

Eventually, Dark quieted and leaned back, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Daisuke reached out and took hold of Dark's hand. Dark looked up sharply, eyes full of confusion. The redhead simply smiled at him. Dark gave a nervous smile and gripped back. After a moment, he yawned hugely and leaned against Daisuke's shoulder and fell asleep. Daisuke smiled again and rested his head on Dark's.

And that was how Emiko found them a few minutes later. She smiled and covered the two of them with a blanket. Dark smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Daisuke.

--------

Aww…a cute ending this time. Now I must post my other story. Review please!!!

Ripuku.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to make this long for you to make up for it. I'm having a fight with a friend, so excuse my lack of Zest in the author notes.

999blee999

Two weeks passed. Risa still hadn't come to see him. And he prefered it that way. Dark had slowly started to stop the crying and whimpering. Whenever Risa was mentioned however, would send him into a frenzy and he would apologize over and over again to Daisuke, only calming down when he fell asleep. Daisuke didn't mind though, he would calmly wait for Dark to quiet, muttering condolences the entire time. His mother had said he had a heart of gold and a soul made of steel, to be able to do what he did.

However, it was inevitable that Risa would come to pay a visit. Unfortunately, it got worse when it happened to be Dark who opened the door. His face quickly became twisted with shock and fear. She glared at him.

"Still around, I see. Oh well, I guess Daisuke always did have a soft spot for people like you." Dark began backing up, the whimpering and crying starting up again.

"I-I-I didn't do anything." he sobbed, trying to get away from the brunette. He tripped and fell on his butt. Risa hovered over him.

"Go away. No one wants you here."

Dark flinched at the words. He tried to get away, but she pinned him down with her foot. At that moment, Daisuke limped into the room, to see what all the fuss was about. What he saw horrified him.

"Risa! Let him go! NOW!"

Risa was so shocked at his tone of voice, that she almost fell. Dark scrambled to his feet and took off running. Daisuke could hear a dor slam and lock. It was followed by loud pounding noises and breaking wood and glass.

"DARK!" Daisuke made to go after him, but Risa held him back.

"No, he deserves it." she said, a smug look on her face.

"God damn you, Risa! He didn't do anything! I ran in front of that car! I ran away when all he tried to do was help! He was the one who scraped me off the fucking road!"

Risa was stung at the words. She didn't understand.

"Just go away! I don't want you here right now!"

Risa turned and fled the house, crying freely. Daisuke turned and began making his way up the stairs as fast as the casts on his arm and leg would allow. He came to a stop outside of Dark's door. He could still here Dark moving around inside, screaming in misery. Daisuke quickly pulled a hair pin from his pocket and picked the lock. He flung the door open and a horrible sight met his eyes.

Feathers were floating in the air, the desk and table were smashed, and there was a large dent in the wall. Worst of all was Dark. He was curled in one of the corners, sobbing. Daisuke fell to his knees and lifted his head. Blood from no visible wounds covered his face.

Dark's lips curled into a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry Daisuke." He then showed Daisuke his hands. The Kaitou had oviously sliced them open, which was where the blood was coming from. Fortunately, he had cut his palms and not his wrists.

"Dark...why would you do this?" Asked Daisuke, breaking into tears.

Dark looked away. "To remind me..."

"Of what, you idiot?"

"Hate."

Daiskue cried harder and pulled the thief to him. "Dark, don't do this to yourself. Please."

"I'm sorry again, Daisuke."

"For what?"

"For making you be the strong one. I should be the one worried over you, but instead I'm up here hiding myself away."

"Shut up Dark, just shut up. You are strong."

"But-"

Daisuke kissed him. Dark was shocked for a moment, but responded quickly. Daisuke broke it and looked at him.

"You are strong, Dark."

Dark began crying again and nodded. Daisuke hugged him to his chest and began rocking back and forth.

999blee999

okay, not as long as I had hoped for, but Risa got a bashing, Daisuke and Dark come out of the closet, and...CLIFFIE!

woot. Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

Omg, Sorry for not updating in so long. /sweatdrops and ducks the thrown items/. But I've been busy and lazy and blahblahblah, point is, I haven't updated, but I am now.

For those of you who can't remember what happened last chappie, Risa started beating on Dark, Daisuke screamed her out, and Dark trashed his room and cut his palms open. Reread it. It was a chapter most of you were begging me to write. lol. Onward!!

"_English"(you'll see why)_

"Japanese"

999blee999

Later that night, Daisuke found himself sitting at the dinner table trying to pretend that nothing bad had actually happened. He was currently focusing on trying not to get his food all over the place. Casts make everything difficult. Dark was quiet, eating his food as if there wasn't anything wrong at all with his hands. He had hidden the bandages on his hands with a pair of fingerless gloves. It was something he often did and no one suspected a thing, so far.

It was too quiet in Daisuke's opinion so he decided to venture a queston, "Mom? When can I go back to school?"

Emiko looked up, a mixture of surprise and her normal happiness on her face. Daisuke assumed she had had a good day.

"Well Dai-chan, if it were up to me, I'd let you go tomorrow. But, it's not. We see the doctor tomorrow so we can ask then, okay?"

Daisuke gave a small, completely fake, smile. "Okay, mom."

"Actually, I've been wondering about that." Put in Daiki.

"Wondering about what, Dad?" Asked Emiko.

"Well, who's going to help Daisuke when he's not here? We can't just follow him everywhere."

"I'll go," piped up Dark, acting so convincingly happy, Daisuke was almost fooled. Everyone else, however, bought it. "I'm rather tired of being stuck indoors all the time. A little school would be a nice reprieve." -Emiko opened her mouth to interrupt- "And I already have a good disguise. I'll be Daisuke's older brother. We can say I've been studying in America for a few years."

"But I've always told everyone I'm an only child." Said Daisuke, wondering where Dark came up with this.

"Just tell them you didn't want anyone to know, so that you wouldn't be constantly badgered about what I look like and whatnot. Just say 'Why did I need to? I wasn't expecting you to ever meet him, so what would the point have been?'."

"Can you even speak English, Dark?"

"_Why yes, Dai-chan, I can._"

"Wow, that's so cool!" exclaimed Dasiuke, even though he only actually understood his nickname in the whole thing.

"Give me a half-hour and I'll show you that I can pass for a Niwa." With that, Dark stood up from the table and promptly ran from the room. Daisuke was so excited about the whole thing, he forgot about the events of earlier. The family continued to eat, all the while talking about how they would pull of Dark's Grand Scheme, as Emiko now called it.

True to his word, half an hour later, Dark came bouncing back down the stairs. The whole family had to look twice before realizing that it was still the same person. Dark had dyed his hair the same strawberry red of Daisuke's, he had obviously put in contacts, because his eyes were now bright green, and his normally long bangs had been trimmed down.

"Aayyah! Dark! You look so cute!!" Emiko promply grabbed him up in one of her rib crushing hugs and Daisuke laughed as the thief's face slowly turned blue.

"Emiko...I can't breathe..."

"Dark, where did you get the hair dye and contacts?" asked Daisuke, already half-knowing the answer.

Dark, free from Emiko's hug, ran his fingers through his shorter hair. He half shrugged and said with a grin, "Stole 'em. And a school uniform as well."

"Oh good grief, Dark, we could have just ordered the uniform." laughed Emiko.

"But where's the fun in that?" whined Dark.

"Nowhere." stated Daisuke, sipping his water.

"Exactly!" Dark struck a pose, pointing at Daisuke. The rest of the Niwa's laughed and Dark sat back down and began eating the rest of his food with gusto. Emiko shrugged and said, "Fine, Dark, you can go to school."

"Hooray!"

999blee999

The next morning, Emiko, Daisuke and Dark, now dubbed Megumi Niwa, got in the car and drove to the hospital. Daisuke wondered how Dark had managed to put together an outfit that complemented his entire look, seeings as his wardrobe usually worked only with his dark looks_. Must just be his so-called 'magic'_. He thought, as the car pulled into the parking lot.

To Daisuke's delight, the doctor cleared him to return to school. While Emiko and the doctor were discussing...something or other, Daisuke saw Dark flex his hand slightly and flinch out of the corner of his eye. Making sure that his mother and the doctor were still talking, he limped over to Dark.

"Does your hand hurt?" he whispered to the thief. Dark looked up in surprise, but shook his head no. "Liar. I saw you flinch. Let me see."

Dark obediently held out his hand and Daisuke pulled the glove concealing it off. Blood had soaked through the bandange and the skin showing around the bandage was red and swollen. Dark hissed when Daisuke touched a tender area and accidentaly caught the attention of the doctor.

"Something wrong with your hand, young man?" he asked, walking over. Dark's eyes widened and he attempted to put his glove back on, shaking his head vigorously, but the doctor caught his wrist and pulled off the glove, revealing what it had been hiding.

"What have you done?" he asked, his face going serious. Emiko gasped when she saw and Dark tried to peel the doctor's hand off his wrist.

"Let go let go let go let go." Dark began a childish chant while still trying to pry himself away, "Don't touch me. Leggo."

"Do you know how serious this is? If it had gotten infected you could have lost your hand?"

"Only happened yesterday, leggo me." Something wasn't right with the thief and Daisuke didn't like it. "Broke window, cut hand on glass. Don't touch. Hurts."

The doctor looked at Emiko. "Is there something wrong with him, ma'am?" Emiko could only shake her head. She had never seen Dark act like this. The thief began thrashing in his attempt to get away.

"Let go! Let go of me! Daisuke! HELP! LET GO!!" his voice rose to a scream and a nurse ran in. The doctor looked up.

"Nurse, get me an anesthesiologist, now." he turned back to trying to restrain a screaming Dark and the nurse ran down the hall.

"NO!" Screamed Dark and Daisuke at the same time. Dark was crying in his attempt to get away and Daisuke moved forward and pulled the doctor's hands off of Dark. Dark clung desperately to Daisuke and the doctor made a move to pull Daisuke away.

"Mom! Do something!" Daisuke cried as the anesthesiologist ran in, accompanied by a man with a straitjacket. Emiko moved foward and pulled Daisuke away, much to his dismay.

"No! Let me go! They're gonna hurt him! Da-." he was cut off by his mother's hand over his mouth.

"Megumi," she hissed in his ear, reminding him that they couldn't call him Dark, "will be alright." _I hope._ She added in her head.

Daisuke began to cry as Dark was pinned to the floor and stuck with a needle. Abruptly, his limbs relaxed and his face went slack, a scream dying in his throat. They bound him in the straitjacket and carried him out, now fully unconscious.

999blee999

Half an hour later, Daisuke found himself answering questions in a hollow voice.

"Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"No."

"Has he shown any signs of mental instability before?"

Daisuke could feel his anger building again. "Mental instability? There's nothing wrong with him."

"But his episode today shows-"

"Nothing! He's under a lot of stress! I got hit by a car! Don't you expect him to be under a lot of stress right now?!"

"Still, we want to keep him overnight, just to be sure."

"OF WHAT?! You scared him to death and he panicked! ALRIGHT!?! THERE IS NOTHING, NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BROTHER!" He was on his feet now, glaring at the doctor. "Is it abnormal for someone to have a panic attack every now and again? And if you DARE try to put him on medication, I will throw them out the window. Am I perfectly clear?"

The doctor was now returning the glare. Abruptly, he stood and strode to the door and opened it. "Mrs. Niwa, can you come in here for a moment?"

Emiko hurried in, and seeing the glare on her sons face, sighed. She had just gotten of the phone with Kosuke and he and Daiki were on their way.

"I want to see him." Daisuke demanded.

"Absolutely not."

"I. Want. To. See. Him." Daisuke said, putting every ounce of his anger and hate into those five words. The doctor finally crumbled.

"Room 265. Mental Ward."

Daisuke immediately limped to the door and left the room before the doctor could change his mind.

999blee999

totally took another direction, lol. I never intended to have Dark do that, but decided it would be a nice little twist. X3. Hopefully I will have another chappie up tonight!

Ripuku


End file.
